


Прихоть

by Luchiana



Series: Dark IronStrange [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Stephen Strange, Dark Tony Stark, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multiverse, Romance, dark!IronStrange
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Тони хочется взглянуть на параллельную вселенную, в которой его Стивен когда-то спас другого Тони Старка.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Dark IronStrange [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358524
Kudos: 13





	Прихоть

**Author's Note:**

> Слово-ключ: прихоть

Тони буквально ворвался в Санктум Санкторум, с грохотом распахнув тяжёлые двери.

— Стивен!

Храм встретил его слегка опешившей тишиной, но вскоре со второго этажа спорхнул Плащ левитации.

— Привет, Леви! — широко улыбнулся ему Тони, приветственно махнул рукой и развернулся на каблуках, позволяя Плащу опуститься на плечи. Тот лёг бархатно и тяжело, как королевская мантия, и сразу же взмыл под высокий потолок, совершая круг почёта по просторному холлу. Тони, смеясь, раскинул руки, позволяя Плащу выписывать в воздухе пируэты, нырять и кувыркаться с ним вместе. Когда они в последний раз облетели помещение и приземлились, Тони пощекотал Плащ под воротником, отчего по ткани прошла волна мелкой вибрации, и сказал: — А теперь, мой друг, неси меня к своему хозяину. Ой, да брось, — отмахнулся он, когда Плащ изобразил краями полы замысловатый жест, — раз ты здесь, то и он здесь. Он никогда ничем серьёзным без тебя не занимается.

Плащ застенчиво скрутил трубочкой подол, затем плотно завернул в себя Тони и, имитируя полёт брони, помчал его по коридорам храма.

В большой светлой комнате в самом углу стоял один-единственный столик, заваленный свитками, а пол был плотно разрисован замысловатым узором рун и мандал. Стивен стоял посреди этого художества, изучая его придирчивым взглядом.

— Здравствуй, Стивен, — завис перед ним, не касаясь пола, Тони и протянул навстречу руки.

Тот вздохнул, убрал в кармашек кусочек мела и мягко обвил талию Тони руками, отвечая на поцелуй.

— Здравствуй, Энтони.

— Найдёшь для меня свободную минутку?

— Всего минутку? — насмешливо выгнул брови Стивен и переместил руки выше, сцепив пальцы в замок за его шеей. Тони подхватил его под мышками, и Плащ бережно отлеветировал обоих в коридор.

Тони позволил себе ещё один поцелуй, затем развернулся и зашагал в сторону кухни.

— Идём, угостишь меня чайком.

Стивен подозрительно сощурился, но ответом не удостоил.

Отпив из фарфоровой чашечки действительно чая (где ещё ему было пить настоящий чай, как не у Стивена в храме), Тони откинулся на спинку стула, скрестил вытянутые вперёд ноги и произнёс:

— Хочу, чтобы ты устроил мне экскурсию.

— По какому-то конкретному миру? — меланхолично уточнил Стивен.

— В параллельную вселенную, — заявил Тони, заработав себе удивлённый взгляд. — Помнишь, пару лет назад ты менялся телами с собой из параллельной реальности? Я хочу там побывать.

— Я могу просто показать тебе, что там происходит.

— Предлагаешь мне вместо захватывающего сафари в Африке посмотреть передачу по Дискавери? Когда, на твоей памяти, я предпочитал суррогаты оригиналам? — возмутился Тони.

— Никогда, — со вздохом признал Стивен.

— И не пытайся меня убедить, будто это невозможно, потому что я точно знаю, что ты можешь всё. В принципе, я бы тоже сумел что-нибудь придумать, но ты просил меня не лезть в эти высокие материи, а я хороший мальчик и делаю, как меня попросят, — Тони провёл пальцем по руке Стивена, лежащей на подлокотнике соседнего стула, и накрыл её ладонью.

— И зачем тебе это?

— Ни за чем. Просто прихоть. Хочу посмотреть на другого себя. И на другого тебя тоже, — при воспоминании об испуганном, загнанном взгляде другого Стивена, привязанного к стулу в гостиной Санктума, по телу Тони пробежала сладкая дрожь восторга.

Он уже знал, что Стивен согласится. Они оба понимали это с самого начала, потому что список просьб, на которые тот ответил бы однозначным отказом, был бесконечно мал.

— Мне понадобится несколько дней на подготовку.

— Буду ждать, сколько потребуется, — улыбнулся Тони и прижал руку Стивена к своим губам.

***  
— А потом Саймон дал мне свой карандаш, и мы подружились, — закончила свой рассказ о первом дне в школе темноволосая девочка, выжидательно задрав голову.

Тони Старк потрепал девочку по волосам, ласково ей улыбнулся и одобрительно кивнул:

— Ты всё правильно сделала. Нельзя позволять кому-то себя обижать. И теперь у тебя есть новый друг.

— Пап, а то, что у меня новый друг, значит, что Джеральд больше не друг?

— Нет, Магуна, не значит. Ты можешь завести сколько угодно новых друзей, старые никуда не денутся.

— И Питер?

— И Питер.

— Здорово! — обрадовалась девочка. — Тогда я заведу много-много друзей!

Она схватила отца и мать за руки и потащила дальше в парк.

— Дочка?.. — озадаченно протянул Энтони, глядя им вслед. — Так в этой вселенной я мало того, что герой, так ещё и порядочный семьянин? Ты мне не рассказывал.

— А надо было? — Стивен тоже проводил семью взглядом и посмотрел на своего Тони. — Тебя удивляет дочка, но не удивляет при этом, кто твоя жена?

— Ничуть. Разумный выбор. Я всецело одобряю. Хотя на его месте, пожалуй, предпочёл бы всё-таки приручить Романову…

Стивен закатил глаза, развернулся и двинулся прочь.

— Насмотрелся? Идём, мы возвращаемся.

— Что значит «возвращаемся»? Мы ведь ещё не встретились с другим тобой!

— Ты встречался с ним в прошлый раз.

— Из-за твоего дурацкого намордника мы даже поговорить тогда не смогли! И он был в твоём теле. Хочу взглянуть на него, так сказать, о натюрель.

Иногда Стивен ненавидел себя за свою безотказность перед этим человеком. Он шевельнул пальцами, открывая проход прямо к крыльцу храма. Тони обрадованно шагнул в портал и бесцеремонно распахнул тяжёлые двери — как всегда.

— Сти-иве-ен! — нараспев позвал Тони, разглядывая знакомую, но неуловимо отличающуюся в мелочах обстановку вокруг.

Больше пыли (он что, не пользуется очищающим заклинанием?), меньше рун (у Стивена зачесались руки поставить хотя бы парочку элементарных индивидуальных охранных чар), не хватало нескольких артефактов — тех, что принёс из иных миров сам Стивен, после того как стал Верховным чародеем.

Всё ещё слишком некомпетентен. Впрочем, чему удивляться при такой щепетильности.

Местный Стивен показался наверху лестницы. Он взирал на непрошеных гостей мрачно и неприветливо, в противоположность сияющему улыбкой Тони.

— Что вам здесь нужно? — спросил хозяин храма, безошибочно — к его чести — оценив происходящее.

— О, Стивен, ты нас помнишь? — обрадовался Тони. — Не переживай, мы ненадолго. Просто в гости заглянули, дай, думаем, поглядим, как тут поживает наш друг Стивен.

Тот настороженно глянул на двойника, но, видимо, поняв по его расслабленной позе, что они действительно явились без какой-либо цели, тоже расслабился и спустился вниз.

Тони кружил вокруг него голодной акулой: улыбался обворожительно, заглядывал в глаза, дотрагивался будто невзначай, лил в уши патоку ничего не значащих слов. Перед таким Тони невозможно было устоять: мужчины и женщины штабелями укладывались у его ног. Вот и местный Стивен застыл, загипнотизированный его чарующим обаянием. Глаз не сводил, вздрагивал от лёгких прикосновений, коротко облизывал губы, скорее всего даже не осознавая, что делает…

О, ему хорошо было знакомо это чувство — чувство падения в вязкий омут по имени Тони Старк, из которого не было способа выбраться. Стивен не был исключением, Стивен, как и все прочие, не имел шансов устоять перед его обаянием, покорялся ему, как покорялись всесильным стихиям. Он давно перестал корить себя за слабость, за эту невозможность противиться тёмному хищному взгляду и улыбке хозяина мира. Потому что между ним и Тони всё было иначе.

Потому что Тони был _его_.

— Так хочется испробовать эти губы на вкус, — промурлыкал Тони, очертив рот местного Стивена пальцами, явно наслаждаясь загнанным выражением его глаз, — но, увы, мой Стивен ревнив, как бес, а я сегодня очень рассчитываю на горячую ночь.

— Я не ревную, — возразил он.

— Да-да, ты не ревнуешь, ты брезгуешь. Какая разница, если при этом ты всё равно по неделе меня динамишь, стоит мне с кем-нибудь развлечься.

Он не удостоил его ответом, а местный Стивен, кажется, и вовсе дар речи потерял. Сполна насладившись его замешательством, Тони вдруг вынырнул из режима соблазнения, отчего самый воздух в храме, казалось, посвежел и задышалось легче. Озорно, по-мальчишески улыбнувшись, Тони легонько похлопал застывшее мрамором изваяние мага (серьёзно, он что, не дышал?) и стал спиной вперёд отступать к нему:

— Что ж, рад был повидаться, Стивен, всех благ! Пока-пока! А нам, пожалуй, пора домой. Так ведь, Сти-и-ивен?

Последние слова Тони прошелестел ему прямо в губы, одним только хрипловатым пониженным голосом заставляя колени ослабеть, и поцеловал.

Стивен взял его за руку и активировал перемещающее между мирами заклинание.

— Обязательно было целовать меня во время перемещения? — спросил он, когда они оказались в стенах спальни их родного мира.

— Как будто ты сам не хотел продемонстрировать другому Стивену, кому я принадлежу, — хмыкнул Тони.

Что ж, с этим спорить было трудно.

— И как тебе прогулка? Не разочарован?

— Ничуть. Вышло весьма познавательно.

— И что же ты такого познал? Что мог бы стать прекрасным отцом?

Тони хохотнул и вдруг посмотрел с редкой для него нежностью.

— Нет. Я понял, что сколько бы ни было в мире параллельных вселенных, в которых живут другие версии меня, мне досталась лучшая.

Стивен улыбнулся и согласно кивнул.


End file.
